Trip to New Jersey
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: While the family is looking for the Jersey devil, they meet a Mexican-Greek girl named Mel. Could Mel be Zak's new girl? Read and find out.
1. Mel

Trip to Jersey

So my family and I are looking for the Jersey devil. So you can guesse where we this time. You guessed it, New Jersey. We didn't know where to look, so we spread out. Mom and Dad,Then Doyle and Zon,Then Me. Fisk and Komodo had to stay in the airship.  
I was walking down the street when I saw a girl about my age(13) wearing a sleavless red hodie, capri jeans, and black sneakers yelling at some hot dog guy. "What da ya mean your raising the price on chili dogs!"She yelled,"It's been $5.00 since i could remeba!". She looked like she could be Mexican, but her hair made here look mediteradian. Plus she had a Jersey accent. "Well what am i supposta do!With da econonmy taday you gotta take charge!"He yelled back. "Ah, Whateva! You can faget about havin me as a custama!" She yelled while walking away. She moved a peice of her long curly black hair behind her ear.

"Hey can you help us."I asked. She looked at us. "Uh okay ya name?"She asked. "Zak."I said. "Carmella, but you can call me Mel."She said. "So what can I help ya wid?"She asked. "Have you seen this creture?"I asked holding up a pic of the Jersey devil. "Well no, sarry, but i can help ya find it."She oferd. We started to cross the street when a guy stoped his car and almost ran over Mel. "Hey get outta da way kid!"He yelled. "Ah can it ya stupid jawn!"She said, then she kicked the front of his car and made the airbag pop.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what exacly are you?Like your culter?"I asked embarresed. "Well if ya must know, my mom was Mexican, and my Dad was Greek." She said, "But i've been livin here my whole life.". "Wait what do you mean by "was"?" i asked. "I'm an orphan."She said. "I'm so sorry." I said. "It's okay, i neva met em any way." She said. "So, wana grab a bite?" She asked. "Sure!"

We arrived at a sandwitch shop called "Morty's". "Hey Marty! Two hogies with a side of frise, and two cokes!"She yelled at a guy behind the counter. "Hey der Mel, who's ya friend?"He asked. "Zak."She said."Nice ta meet ya Zak!"He said while giving us are sandwitches. "Thanks!"We both said. We finished eating our hogies when somthing crashed through the window of Morty's. "Woah is that da devil you was talkin about?"She asked. "Yep! Just stay behind me alright."I said. "Ha, in ya dreams kid! She said.

Before my eyes she got a glass of water and made i move some how. It was like she was a water bender! She was! "Take dat ya devil!"She said while wipping it with a strip of water. "Alright, i think you whipped it enough Mel. It's my turn."I said while using my parents and Doyle came with Fisk, Zon, and Komodo. "Cool pets!"Mel said. "Thank you for helping us, um."Mom said. "Carmella Alcmene Rodrigez Kotsopalis. But you can call me Mel.". "Thank you Mel."She said.

"Well do ya have ta go?Can't ya stay for a little while?" She pleaded. "Sorry, but we have to get have alot of work to do now that we have the Jeersey devil."I said. "Well okay if ya say so."She said. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek."Bye Zak,see ya lata!"She called out. "Bye Mel!I'll call you somtime!"I called out. I think i really like that girl Mel. What am talking about!What about Wadi?I guesse I'll have to let her down gentally.

(Phone rings)Me:"Hey Wadi." Wadi:"Hey Zak." Me:"Look I think we should see other people." Wadi:"WHAT!?"Me:"I met someone new. Bye." Wadi:"Well fine bye!"

(Phone rings)Me:"Hey Mel." Mel:"Hey Zak." Me:"So, wanna go out later?" Mel:"Sure! Oh, gotta go darlin,Bye!" Me:"Bye."


	2. Nagi is back!

Trip to New Jersey

Mom and Dad let me stay in New Jersey for a week. If and only if, Doyle came. Dang. Mel gave me her address. "Ok Doyle, we have to go to 189 Menalark lane, Hudson river orphinage." I said. "So,your gonna go on a date with your girlfriend, Mini man."Doyle teased. "She is not my girlfriend! We're just good friends. Besides, I don't even know if she likes me or not."I argued.

We finally made it to Mel's orphinge. She was looking out the window and spoted us. "Hi Zak, who's da red head?"She asked. "My uncle, Doyle. He has to come with us."I said. "Well if ya say so. I'm coming down." She said. "Yo Mistres Winslow, I'm goin out for a while."She called out. "So wanna see that new movie?"I asked."Sure, but lets get somthin ta eat first. Theres a hotdog stand ovah deh."

After getting our hotdogs, we walked over to the movie therater to see Clash of the titans. "So look Mini man, I'll leae you two alone in the theater, as long a you guys don't leave. Deal."He ofred. "Deal."I said. "So, Zak, do ya have a girlfriend?"She asked shyly. I could see she was blushing."Well, no. But I have a good feeling that I might have one, after this date."I said proudly. I think the movie was scary to Mel. She jump into my chest five times. Sweet! I mangeged to reach my arm around her shoulders. Then like magic, she rested her head on my shoulder. "Zak."She said."Yeah?"I asked. "Do ya like anybody?"She asked."Yeah, She sitting right next to me."I said. "Oh, i see."She said sadly. "Whats wrong?"I asked. Then I noticed that there was another girl sitting next to me. "Oh! I met you Mel."I said."

"Ya like me."She said. "Yeah of course."I said. I leaned closer to her and was getting ready to kiss her, when somthing crashed through the screen. It was Rani Nagi!" She was coming towards us, the grabbed Mel. "Put her down, Nagi!"I commanded. "Fools! Don't you know what a threat this girl is to you!"She said. "Help! Let go of me ya stupid snake jawn! Help!"She pleaded. "Silence girl! Do not worry Master, we will take her away from you."Nagi said.

"I won't let you take her!"I commanded. "It's too late for that boy. You have no powers now!"She taunted. "Zak! Help! Zak!"Mel pleaded. "Mel!NO!!"I yelled. But it was too late. She was gone. I called my Mom and Dad to come help me help her. "Why do you think Nagi would want a sweet little girl like Mel?"Mom asked. "All she said was that she was a threat to me. And that she was taking her away. But where? I wondered.  
"Is there anything strange acout her at all?"Dad asked. I thought long and hard about it. Then it hit me. "Her powers!"I said. "Powers?"Everybody eles said at once. "Yeah! You know that show Avatar:The last air bender. Well she can water bend! Mabey thats why Rani kidnapped her." I stated. "Thats not enough information."Dad said. "Well lets check she took her there."Mom said while starting the airship. I'm sitting here, praying that Mel is okay.


	3. Nagi's Revenge

Trip to New Jersey

(Naga lair) Rani Nagi Trew Mel into a cornner of her lair. "Ow! Whats ya problem?"Mel asked. "Foolish girl!YOU are the problem!" Rani fought back. "What da ya mean I'M the problem? All I've eva tried ta do was da right thing! I wouldn't hurt a fly. But I'll tell ya what I will hurt that hotdog venda on 23rd street if he eva tried to raise the price on chilli dogs again-""SILENCE!!"Rani scolded.  
"In a past life, YOU could'nt controll your powers!"Rani stated while giving Mel a vision. "AHHHH!!What are ya doin?"She asked. "Hush girl!!"Rani scolded. "YOU were the reason Kur died!"Rani stated. "Now, you will pay the price!"She commanded. "AHHHH!!!!"Mel screamed as Rani was about to strike her. Until..."Leave her alone!!"I cammanded.

"Zak!"Mel called happily while trying to run towards me. But Rani knocked her down. "OW! AHhh,."She said. She was k.o.!"Mel!" I yelled. "Why did you hurt her?"I demanded. "She is a threat! She is the reason you died in a past life! Now, she must pay the price! RAAAR!!" She stated. As she was slithering to her, Dad kicked Nagi out of the way, while Fisk wisked Mel from the ground to the air ship.  
"Zak, come on!"Mom called out from the airship. She threw down a rope ladder so I could climb up. "Hows Mel?"I asked despretly. "She has a concusion. We'll have to keep her in the Saturday's ICU."Dad said.

A few hours later..."Do you want to see her?"Mom asked coming out of the ICU. "Yeah."I said. I walked inside to see Mel on a bed. Uncounsious. "Hey Mel."I said. "You okay? Please be okay."I pleaded. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt like this." I wimpered. "This is all my fault!" I yelled. I gazed at her. Her beutiful face, curly black hair, her lips. I remembered where we left of. "Mel, I'm sorry."I said while leaning closer to her.  
Her lips tasted sweet. Like, strawberrys. I cuped her face in my hands. Her skin felt soft. I think some how, the kiss saved her. She moved her hands to my face and cupped my checek in her hands. We pulled away for some air. "Zak!"She cried has she hugged me. "Mel! Your okay."I said in relif. "You won't belive how worried I was about you.I can't belive you survied."I said. "Well, da way ya kissed me had that kinda effect on me." She said blushing.

Mom and Dad are goning to keep her with us till we know she'll be safe in New Jersey. We explained every thing to Mistres Winslow. You know execpt the part about Rani Nagi. We told her that Mel sniched on a guy that commited a robbery. And then he broke out of jail and is hunting Mel. So she'll be staying with us. Mel will be sleeping in my room with me. Only if we don't do anything "_iresponnible_". But of course we're gonna make out. Alot.


	4. Good dreams and Nightmares

Trip to New Jersey

"Good night Zak."Mel said. She was wearing a large t-shirt with a red "M" on it. "Night Mel."I said. I gave her a quik peak on the lips, and went to bed. (Mel's nightmare mode)_ I was in Rani Nagi's lair...again. She had me chained to the wall. "Whats going on?"I asked. "I visited you in your dreams."Rani Nagi said. "Since the Saturdays won't let me take my revenge on you, I"ll take it out on the next best thing."She said while showing me a person tied to a chair. It was Zak!_

_"No!don't hurt him!"I pleaded. "It's too late for that now!" She said. "Let me g-go!"I grunted. "Say good bye to your love child!"She said while _pulling out a katana, swinging it towards Zak.(Dream mode over) "NO!!!"Mel screamed. She was crying so much. "Mel!Whats wrong?"I asked her. "R-Ran-ni N-Nag-gi, c-came in m-my dreams."She said through sobs. "What happend?"I asked. "Sh-She h-hurt y-you."She said. Then she just dropped down crying. I crawled to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Shh,shh,it's can't hurt you. I won't let her, not again."I told her. I tried to comfort her.

"Zak, can I sleep in your bed?"She asked me. "If it makes you feel safer."I said. We climed into my bed a got under the covers. I held her in my arms. "Good night Zak."She said. "Good night Mel."I said. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. No matter what happens, I'll make sure she's safe. I promise. Then that night I had a dream. (Zaks dream mode)_It was night. I was on a bridge embrolled with pearls. The bridge was over a lagoon. The way the moon hit the water was...beutiful. I wa wearing a white suit and tie. "Zak." Someone called out to me. "M-Mel?"I asked as I saw a girl come out of the bushes. "Yeah, it's me alright."She said. She was wearing a long white sleevless dress. (This is when I imagined the song Weak by SWV to play.)_

_"You are my moonlight."She told me. "And you are my heart and soul." I told her. She hugged me and then, she kissed my lips. I had this feeling every time she kssed me.A feeling of......happiness, love,bliss. "I love you."I told her."I love you too." She told me. "Zak,Zak,Zak,"(_Dream mode off) "Zak! Hey Zak!"Mel yelled. "AHH!ahh I'm awake, I'm awake!"I told her. "Hey, you feeling okay?"I asked her."Yeah, I'm still a little shaken up about. But thanks ta you, I feel..safer now." She said. Then she kissed my forehead. "I don't want to lose ya."She told me. "Don't worrie, you won't."I assured her. "Well, lets get some breakfast."She said. "Yeah, race you!On your mark, get set, Go!"I said while me and Mel raced to the kichen.

I accidently tripped and fell on Mel."Ahhh!"She screamed. When we finished tublbing, Mel landed on top me. "Uh, oh,sarry about that."She said while trying to get up. But I held her by her hips, and kissed her lips. She put her hands on my cheeks. I don't know what happened but i think we started French kissing. We had to pull away for air....again. "Woah!"We both said. We scrambled to our feet panthing. "Well, how about that breakfast?"Ahe asked meekly. "Sure, how about waffles?"


	5. Our Family

Trip to New Jersey

Mel and I were making some waffles, when Doyle came in the kichen. "Good morning Mini man."He said sleppingly. "Morning Doyle!"We both said. "So where's Mom and Dad?"I asked. "They went off finding a cryiptid,they didn't want to wake you guys."He explained. "Well, Mel already did that."I said. Then she gigled. "Hey, why do they call you Mel anyway?"Doyle asked her. "It's short for Carmella."She told him. "Well how about I give you a new one like....Jersey Girl."He said. "Uh, sure"She said.

After we finished breakfast and got dressed, we looked at the old photo album. "Aww, you were so cute as a baby!"She cued. "I bet you were cute as a baby too."I said. "Heck, you still are now."I flirted. "Well, I guesse I get my looks from my from my Mom."She said whil primping her hair. "I thought you said you never met your parents."I pointed out. "Yeah, but I have a picture of them."She said while reaching into her poket.

"Wow, you look just like your Mom."I told her. "Yeah, people say I got my mother'd looks and bad temper, and my father's sence of adventure, and love of Greek Mythology."She told me. "Hey, is dis a pic of your whole family?"She asked me. "Yeah."I told her. Suddently, she looked sadder. "Whats wrong?"I asked her. "Have ya eva felt like, you have no where else to go?"She asked. "What do you mean?"I wondered. "Zak, I'm 13 years old. I'm a teenager and I still haven't been adoped."She said. "People only want little kids and loud-mouthed teenagers like me."She said."What if I never have a family?"She said."Don't worry, Mel. I'll be your family."I told her. "Yeah, we are a family."She said.

After we both said "Good night"To each other and went to bed, Rani Nagi came for a visit. She broke through the security systems, and past the camras. Then she came into my room through the window. She spoted Mel, and had a few tricks up her sleeve. "_Child, sleep, count some sheep_. _And have eternal dreams, for eight hours, and may your dreams be sweet_."She recited. It was a sleep spell so Mel wouldn't squel on her. Then she came to my bed. "Huuh, wh-what."I said sleeply. "HUH, Rani Na-" I started, but Rani Nagi hit me on the head with her tail. Then she took me with her. The next morning though...."NO!!!" Yelled Mel. "Mel honey whats..."Mom tried to aksed but then saw that I wasn't in my bed. "NO!!"Mom yelled. "This is all my fault!"Mel said. "Why didn't I wake up?"She asked herself. "Doc!Zaks gone!"She yelled. ", look, a scale."Mel said. "RANI NAGI!!!"She relized. "My dream, she said that if she can't take her revenge on me, then she would take it out on the next best thing. ZAK!"She told them. "Come on!We have to get to Rani Nagi's lair."Dad said. Mel stayed in the room for a while. "Zak,"She started, "Please be okay."


	6. United at last

Trip to New Jersey

She threw me inside a cell. "Why are you doing this?"I demmanded. "I can't belive I used to worship you! The girl is in love with you. So, if I take you away from her, she will come to save you!Then I will cqputure her, and take my revenge!"She explained. "No!I won't let that happen!"I told her. "It is too late for that! She will have to pay the price, and DIE!"

I sat there, in that corner sobbing. That I would never see Mel's beutiful face again. Her big brown eyes, her soft skin, her curly black hair, her lips, and her beutiful voice. I remembered hearing her in the shower singing (Not that I was spying on her). Her voice is singng is like a bell. I'll never be able to kiss her soft lips again.(This is when i imangined "The way i loved you"by Selina Gomez to play)

"Doc he's not there!"Mom said in panic. They were in Tialand looking in her lair. "Were could he be?"He asked. "I think I know."Mel said. "How?"Mom and Dad asked. "I just got dis feeling. I think he's in..."She started. "In where?WHERE?"Mom asked. "The Hudson go!"She urged. When they got to The Hudson River, Mel used her powers to jump into the river. She made a water sphere around her head so she could breath. "Don't worry, I won't let you down."She thought. She finnaly found her lair. But then one of Nagi's hench-snake things attked her from behind.

Then, he showed her to Nagi. "Good, now the boy will get a chance to say good bye to his threat."Nagi said. She brought Mel to me while having her tied in her tail. "Mel!"I said happily. "Zak!Oh tanke God your okay!"She said. Rani Nagi through Mel to the ground. "OW! Man, ya gotta to stop doin that!"Mel yelled. Rani Nagi opened my cell and let us hug each other. "Zak when she puts you back in ya cell, slid that bowl of water next to the bars."She wispered."Okay."I said. Then I kissed her cheek and did what she told me. "Now, prepare to DIE!RAAR!!"Roared. But Mel water bended the water from the bowl to make an ice sheild. "WHAT!!"She said baffled. "Ya forgot about my powers, huh?"Mel Said.

Then she used that water to water wipp Rani Nagi. She wipped her so hard, that she knocked her out! After she was sure that Nagi was k.o., she used the left over water to freeze the bars. Then she kicked the bars and broke them. "Wow!I didn't know you could fight like that!"I said. "Well it comes in handy when your boyfriend gets kidnaped by giant snakes." She teased. "I'm glad your safe."She told me. Then we both stood there to kiss each other. I was SO afraid I might never get to do this again!

"We need to go, now!"She said because Rani Nagi was getting up. We ran to try to find the exit, but the lair was falling down. "Zak this way!"She told me. She started kicking the wall to it worked. Only it let all the water in."Whoa!!"We both screamed. "Here!"She said while forming a water bubble arund our heads so we could breath. "Lets go."She told me. We swan through the river to the surface. "ZAK!!"Mom and Dad said while running to hug me. "MOM DAD!!"I said happliy. "Mel saved me!"I told them. Mom and Dad then walked to Mel and looked her in the eyes. "Mel, honey. We've been thinking long and hard about this and. We want you to live with us."Mom told her. "Y-You mean it."Mel said. "Yes, it's not entierly adopting, but we are now your leagle gardians."Dad said. "Thank you!"She said. She was crying tears of joy.

All Mels life she's known nothing but lonleyness. But now, she will know a new feeling. Love.

* * *

This is the last chapter. But don't worry. I'm making a sequle to this story. Thank you all for your support! The sequle will be rated M so you can guess what im going to do with that. (wink wink).


End file.
